Times Have changed
by SheDuoMaxwell
Summary: This is the FIRST part in the Ami Moltres series! Meet Ami, a beautiful 21 year old girl... But, times have changed...


  
  
Times Have Changed   
Part 1  
Author's note: This has many flash-backs in it. Please enjoy ^_^*  
  
Kres sighed. She looked out the window. Two firgures were sitting on a bench. It must be Ami and James. Kres thought. She was right. Let me tell you a little about Kres and Ami. They have known each other since the age of three. Ami was the less hyper, calm one, unlike Kres. They both had dreamed of becoming Pokemon trainers.   
17 years ago.....  
  
"Kres!", called Ami, running towards her friend. A small red Pokemon followed her. Ami held it up to Kres, "Kres! Isn't my Vulpix soooooo cute?! My mom gave it to me!". Kres smiled, "I wish I had a Pokemon...". Just then, the two heard a crash from behind a tree. A small Pokemon walked out. It said sadly, "Euuiii....". Kres screamed, "An Eevee!". She ran over and picked it up. A small note was attached to it. Please take my Eevee. I am afraid my parents will not let me keep it. Kres smiled, "I'll keep you!".  
  
Kres giggled. That was a long time ago. Just then, the door closed. Ami and James an in, laughing. Behind them was a small dog, named Jennuta. Jennuta was very cute, yet, she seemed to loath James. She disapproved of him. Kres smiled, "What are you two up to?". Ami smiled, "Nothing much.". James laughed, and said, "We were just playing around out side.".  
  
Ami hissed, "Darn it! I have to get something at the store!!". James frowned, "Can I not come..?". Ami said, "Well... I thought you wanted to get ready for the dance tommorow...". James smiled, "Oh, right!".  
Off Ami went to the store. She needed some food for Jennuta. Jennuta was very strong. Plus, she needed to buy something for the costume dance the next night.  
  
Manager in cosmetics please, manager in cosmetics.... Ami heard the telecom say. Then, she   
picked up a large bag of dog food, and placed it in her cart. She heard screams from the front desk, and saw every one run from the store, she would have followed, but, a man in black dropped down, gun in hand, and hissed, "Move and I'll shoot!". Ami gulped. Suddenly, the robber gasped, and ran for it. But, a young girl, black hair, and strange coat leaped out with a one-shot gun, "Going somewhere?". Another came and tied the robber up. Another robber came and started shooting wildly. Ami screamed. She suddenly realized she was being carried quickly, to a near exit. When she got out, she sat down, and looked for who has saved her.  
  
Kres flipped on the tv. She was bored. A young female reporter said clearly, "There has been a   
shooting at the near by Pokemon Mart........". Kres screamed, "Every one! That's the store Ami's at!!!!!". James started to cry, "I hope she's okay......". Kres started to panic. Please... not Ami... While James thought Please, Lord, let her live....   
  
Ami looked up.... A young man dressed in red was kneeling next to her. He asked, "You okay?". Ami nodded. Then, it dawned on her, "Vash...?". He blinked, "Wait a minute..". He looked at her face, "Ami.... Moltres....?". Ami started to cry, "I thought... You were dead..". Vash laughed, "No! I would have come to look for you, but every thing stopped me....".  
  
4 years ago.....  
Ami, dressed in black, walked up to a stone grave. Fresh flowers were laid around it, and, it read: From 1976-200  
He beleived in love and peace.  
Vash  
Ami turned and sobbed. Every one had left, it seemed. She cried, "WHY? IF ANYONE. WHY YOU?!". She left some roses by it, and left.  
  
Vash sighed, "But, not every one had left...". Ami asked, "What do you mean?". Vash answered, "Nick was still there. And, he heard me screaming from my grave. Being burried alive is no fun...". Ami laughed, "I'm glad you're alive!". Vash nodded, "I missed you...".  
  
Ami turned, "Vash, you have to go. Meet me at the Pokemon Ball tomorrow. I will be the mexican dancer. Go.". Vash turned to see some people walking towards them. He ran off. Ami turned. Kres, Brock, James, and Jennuta were all running towards her. She smiled. Kres smiled, "AMI! You're alive!". Ami nodded, "Thanks to..... a friend...". She turned, "Oh, gosh... I still need to get a costume.... I mean, I need to pick it up...". Kres nodded.  
  
Vash ran in the door, "Nick! Guess who was at the store?!". Nick walked out, "Who?". Vash sighed, "Ami...:". Nick gasped, "As in, Ami Moltres, as in, your...eh... ex-girlfriend?!". Vash answered, "YES! She invited me to a costume party. We gotta go get me a costume!!!". Nick muttered, "Okay......".  
  
"You are a great taylor, Megan!", Ami shouted, twirling around in her costume. Megan smiled, "Yes..". Ami giggled, "Oh. Here's your pay!". Ami ran out the door. She turned a street, and ran for home. When she reached home, Kres was already there, in her 60s outfit. Ami smiled, "Where's James?". Kres pointed, "In his room.". Ami ran up the stairs, and walked into James' room. He was in a old Rocket outfit. Ami smiled, "Good chioce!". He turned around, "You... Are beautiful...!". She blushed, "Gracias!". James twirled her around, before sighing, "I'll see you tommorrow....". Ami went to her room, and fell down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. Ami pulled out a picture from under her pillow. It was her and Vash, on Rapidashs. Ami smiled, "I love you, Vash....". Just then, Kres walked in. Ami slid the picture under her pillow. She smiled, "Kres!". Kres replied, "Ami, you look so beautiful....". Ami said, "Mucho gracias. Tu muy Bonita...". Kres cocked her head, "Eh?". Ami shook her head, "Never mind.". Kres turned to leave, but was stopped by Ami, "Kres... I want to tell you something...". Kres sat down on Ami's couch, "Shoot.". Ami closed the door, "Vash... was the one who saved me...". Kres gasped, "He's not dead?!". Ami sighed, "No. That was a fake...". Ami pulled out the picture from under her pillow, "I thought... He was dead also...". Kres said, "Ami, you have a new boyfriend...". Ami turned, "I'm not giving Vash up!". Kres sighed, "Okay.". Then, she left. Ami got into some night clothes, and fell asleep.  
  
The next night, Vash walked into the ball room. Many people were there. Her turned, a young woman was there, she smiled, "Hola.". She whispered, "Vash. It's Ami. I know that's you.". Vash nodded, "Si, senorita.". Ami smiled, "Want to dance?". They danced. They danced all night.  
  
"Kres, who is that guy dancing with Ami?", asked James. Kres responded, "Vash.". James gasped, "WHAT?! HE'S ALIVE?!". Kres nodded, "James. She likes you as a friend, but, can't you see that they  
are in love?". James sighed, "Man....". Kres patted his shoulder, "James, some things aren't what they  
seem in life. Im sorry. But, obviously Ami wants him. James, it's gonna come hard for you. I fell so bad.  
Maybe you can find a new girlfriend here.". James nodded, and disappeared into the crowd. Kres shook  
her head, "Ami....Ami.....Ami..... Look at you. You're so happy..... It makes me happy to see you like this.".  
  
  
"Vash, you're on your way home now...", Ami said. Vash blinked, "Where am I". The driver turned around, "Hello.". It was Nick. Vash groaned, "What happened?". Ami answered, "You drank too much.   
You'll be fine.". Vash muttered, "Oh.".  
  
When Ami  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
